


Filling the Void

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, First Time, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mozume doesn’t like Niles, she thought she knew him as a smarmy lewd jerk. Things change when she considers his sarcasm-dipped offers...
Relationships: Mozume | Mozu/Zero | Niles
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Filling the Void

Mozume stood at the door, only now realizing the sequence of events leading to her current predicament. This was the barracks of the Astral Plane, a place she didn’t even begin to comprehend, but she did know a little of the basics. The recruits and servants of lady Corrin's army stayed in tents outside, while the majority had dormitories within the barracks. Mozu originally had a tent, but as she climbed the ranks she found herself with much more comfortable accommodations... Not that it mattered, she could probably get by sleeping in the damn stables, having such a big empty room only reminded her of the big empty gap in her soul. 

A gap once reserved for her village, and her mother most of all.

The door she stands before now isn’t hers, for her room is on the other side of the barracks, and down a floor. A pretty long walk all things considered... This floor was where all the retainers had their dormitories, with access to the castle proper in order to better serve their lieges. Why was Mozu, a commoner, who regarded themselves as nowhere near the level of such elite units, standing here at around half past midnight, anxiously wondering whether or not she should knock? That was a mystery she was searching her memory for an answer. But not all of this was mysterious. This room belonged to Niles, retainer to Prince Leo of Nohr... 

If you’d asked Mozume what she thought of Niles just three weeks ago, she’d say he was a no good, sly, lewd, thieving dog of a man.

If you asked her right now, perhaps tapped her on the shoulder and simply asked for her thoughts on him, she’d say they were allies. And that's all she would tell you.

But the truth was a bit more complicated.

~

“You... You’re horrible...” She said, averting his gaze. Mozu couldn’t fathom him, he who felt nothing at the passing of friends, family, even. She wondered how he might feel if his liege were to be unceremoniously killed in battle, would he really just move on? 

Would there be no gap in his soul?

“And you’re boring,” he spat, “which is worse.” Niles's voice communicated that he was, in fact, bored with her. But she did not know if it was because he didn’t care for her sadness, or because she wasn’t giving him any sort of pleasure. Carnally or otherwise. “It wouldn't take much for me to make you feel better. Believe me, I know lots of ways.” He smirked, as if picturing said techniques, before going back to his stoic look of boredom. “But I can see you'd rather be miserable, so carry on without me.”

Before Mozume could get a word in, he’d already rounded the corner and left her alone with her thoughts.

Said thoughts were a recipe of anger, sadness, and a slight tinge of curiosity. A dark corner of her mind pictured what Niles had alluded to, a flicker of her, stripped bare, and forgetting what made her angry and sad in the first place.

Was such a thing possible?

These thoughts were very quickly shunned in favor of the former ones. “Wh-what a self-centered jerk...” She muttered, in ignorance, continuing her ever so fruitless search...

~

Their whole argument had begun over whether or not her search for the village's harvest heirloom was worth it or not. Since then, things had changed considerably. Niles had pulled favors to find it, and he was right, it had been looted by bandits. One more group desecrating the memory of her old home... So they’d made up, sort of. They weren’t exactly the best of friends, but she at least didn’t think of him as a heartless bastard anymore. He still questioned her sadness towards that tragic day, and she still questioned his insistence that she act like it never happened. Niles would always punctuate his point with an offering, to show Mozu a way of relieving her stress. 

With this, and her sort-of kind-of friendship with the witty rogue, the previously shut, locked, chained, and buried door in her mind had burst open. The faint curiosity she felt the first time he’d mentioned these things was slowly becoming a fantasy, and then a legitimate desire.

Despite being raised a disenfranchised countryside gal, Mozume was far from stupid. When it came to Niles's innuendo soaked offers, there wasn’t any doubt what he meant. Besides, she wasn’t exactly a perfect saint to the dragons above, either. She was eighteen years old, and had been touching herself since sixteen. Having a big empty room in the barracks just made it easier for her to get away with it, and it got her mind off the big empty gap in her soul to boot.

Her early fantasies were admittedly childish in her opinion. A regal prince whisking her away from a life of boredom, and giving her a single night to remember. A loyal knight who answers her wishes to be more than a mere servant. Or, if she was feeling particularly naughty, a demon who’d defile her for both his entertainment and her own. As she got older, she sort of outgrew fantasy altogether, preferring the pleasure as it truly was: a distraction. It wasn’t love, or a desire for it, it was just a way to shed her pent up thoughts every so often. But as of late, Niles had invaded every instance of her time spent late at night, rubbing herself until she finally felt release. It still wasn’t love, or a desire for him. Yet, in the back of her mind, she knew, she didn’t need to be doing this anymore. She could go to him, and he’d show her for real. As much as Mozu felt ashamed at first, she couldn’t stop herself from continuing to entertain the curiosity. Pretty soon, her sessions became nightly, but began to feel hollow. Like the room she committed them in, or the soul that was temporarily filled by such pleasures. Until she finally found herself making the long walk to his door...

So, now that Mozume's mind had fully processed just why she was here, she had two options:

One, get cold feet, feel that she’s being foolish, and quickly retreat back to her dormitory.

Or...

Two, knock.

Mozu took a deep breath, then clenched her right hand into a fist as she raised it up to the wooden doorframe, moving her hand back a bit to get some momentum for the knock...

Just as her hand moved back, she felt the hand of another wrap around her wrist. Mozu nearly screamed, as she was turned around to face her assailant. Her cry was immediately silence by the sight of him.

Niles, with his trademark smirk, let go of her hand. Not quite pinning her to to door, but not exactly leaving her much space either.

Mozume resists her urge to slap him right then and there as hard as she can.

“Mozu... Did you really think I slept THIS early? Why bother with sleep when you can have eight extra hours of fun?” He said, words absolutely drenched in sarcasm. 

“Niles... You scared me.” Mozu huffed.

“Is that all? Well, I won’t be granting you a feast and festival in apology, a simple I’m sorry should work, right?” He said. 

“Yeah, sure, wasn’t even expectin' one in the first place.” Mozu shot back, as if she had ground to stand on despite her current location outside his room.

“What brings you aaaaall the way up here~? Need me to find you another lost heirloom? Keep in mind, I used a lot of favors for that harvest orb of yours... I don’t think I can pull the same kind of miracle twice in the same week. Unless...” Niles closed the distance between them, by placing his left hand against the door, now he really was pinning her... “Perhaps you’re looking to find something new~?”

Mozu blinked, and once again averted his eyes, she was pretty sure she was blushing, too. “Well I uh... I... Uhm...” She shouted at herself in her mind, not to let him win over her, to just get out with what she wanted. “As a m-matter o' fact, I am.” She looked back at him, doing her best to feign a look of intense determination...

Niles's grin only grew wider. “Come on inside, not a good idea to do business out in the open.” He gently pushed Mozu aside, producing a key from his pocket to hold open the door for her. “Unless of course, you’re into that sort of risk...”

Mozume rolled her eyes as she walked in. Niles quietly shut the door.

His room wasn’t that much different from hers, aside from his desk being littered with papers, and his bed being more cleanly made. The bed itself... It was larger than her own. Clearly made with more than one person in mind. She could only assume Niles had requested this himself.

“So.” He interrupted her thoughts once more, “The innocent rose wants to be deflowered...”

“I’m far from innocent. I’ve come a long way, haven’t I?” Mozu said, a hint of frustration in her voice. “What’s yer goal with this, anyways? I’m here to give ya what ya want, and ya still deride me the whole way through... Can’t you be sincere? Just once?”

Niles finally lost his cheshire smile. “And who’s to say this is what I want? Clearly, you wanted this enough to come here, even after claiming to hate me so much... Mozume, do you want this? Or do you need this?” There was considerably less vitriol in his tone this time around. 

“Humph, definitely don’t need it... But...” Mozu was sure she was blushing now, as she felt a pang of embarrassment in her heart. “I want it.”

Niles's expression regained its vigor. “Convince me.”

“What?” Mozu blinked.

“You want “this”? Tell me what you want.” Niles commanded, taking a single step closer to her.

“I... I want to... Do... that... With you.” She muttered.

“Do you want me to tuck you in and read you a bedtime story? Or do you want me to make you a woman tonight?” Niles taunted.

Gods, was he seriously doing this? Mozu knew he had the capacity to be a tease, but this was cheesy beyond belief. Still... She knew she’d be forced to oblige him if she were to get any sort of true release... She took a short breath in. “You said you had ways of making me feel better, so why are you tryin' to make me feel worse?”

“Pleasure doesn’t come without pain first... You’ll learn this the hard way in a bit, but we can’t get to that part without your cooperation.”

“Ugh... I want you to fuck me, Niles.” Mozume finally said, frowning at how corny she sounded.

Niles chuckled. “Was that so difficult? Just say what you really mean. A lesson to live by...”

“You don’t really live by that one often, do ya?” Mozu retorted.

Niles responded by once again closing the distance between them, placing one hand on Mozu's hip and another around her back. He was certainly quick to silence her... “Oh, but I’m quite honest... If I say so myself, anyways. The problem is that very few in this army can handle the truth.”

Mozu embraced him by his shoulders, anxious on how he’d proceed now that she knew this wouldn’t be the straightforward sex she’d expected. “Hnn...” The pressure on her hips forced a low groan.

“Come now, Mozu, my dear... You've told me what you want, but it’d be such a waste to just skip to that point. There’s so much more to this than the part everyone talks about.~” He coos, then moving forwards, too far forwards.

Mozu places a hand in front of his face. “No way.” She said. Niles moved back, respecting the boundary but still wearing that winning smirk. “Ya can’t kiss me... We're not lovers.”

“Oh? Yet you want me to strip and take you?” Niles said, oddly intrigued by her claim.

“That’s different, that can be for feeling good... But a kiss, that's between lovers... I don’t love you.” Mozu stated.

“You seem be having trouble understanding things... If you truly don’t love me, then you should separate love from anything I do. Sex is an act, a kiss is an act. Some people give it meaning, but it doesn’t need one.” Niles held her closer. “You’re being irrational.”

Mozu blushed, her mind creeping back to fantasy. If she was gonna do this, she might as well shed her stubborn hatred for Niles. He was the expert here, after all... She nodded, steeling herself. “It don’t mean nothin' then... C'mon now.” 

That was all he needed to hear, he once again leaned in, this time successfully capturing her lips in his own. She did her best to return with as much force, but this was her first kiss, she just hoped he wouldn’t taunt her over it. His kiss had a nice taste to it, his breath didn’t smell either, he surely defied expectations there. Mozu hummed, feeling Niles begin to unclasp her cape, remove her flower pins (causing her hair to fall to full length), then start peeling away at her tunic. That’s when she became aware of the heat once again pooling between her legs, but it felt a lot more intense against a real body. Then she sharply breathed out as she felt Niles shift his hips, clearly able to feel his clothed cock against her own covered entrance. 

Her hum became a moan, muffled by their kiss. Niles promptly broke it, letting Mozu pant and catch her breath. He moved his head to her ear, a low, growl of a devilish laugh coming from him before he whispered. “I had that Astral Dragon soundproof these walls for me, so you’ve no need to worry... Go ahead and sing for me.~” He transformed his request into a command by starting to grind his hips against hers.

“Hh-! Haaah...” Mozu sang, as Niles began to suckle at her neck. The sensations were much more overwhelming than she’d thought they would be. His grinding was similar to the feeling of her rubbing herself, only warmer, that made all the difference as evidenced by the pitch of her cries. She half-snapped back into reality when she felt her tunic fall around her, simply leaving Mozu in her leggings and her undergarments. “Hrnn... Ain’t fair if I’m the only one exposed!” She breathed out, starting to undo Niles's clothes as well.

“Very good...” Niles purred, lowering his hands to pull down her leggings. 

“I’m a pretty fast learnereeER~!” Mozu squeaked, from sudden pain that was clouded in lust. Niles had bit her neck. Enough to cause pain, not enough to draw blood. But it was a certain surprise for her. The shock of the moment allowed Niles to finish undoing her leggings, leaving her in only smallclothes, and press forwards, moving Mozume to his bed. When she looked up, he saw him tossing his shirt aside before leaning over her. 

She could smell faint musk from him, which only further drove the intoxication of the moment. Niles went back to suckling the spot in which he’d bit her, but his hands were still at work exposing his prey. Mozu's bra was untied, and nonchalantly tossed away. “Huh, always a good surprise when they’re larger than they normally appear...” Niles commented, then took his hand and cupped her left breast, while quickly moving to lick her right nipple.

Mozu groaned, no stranger to fondling herself, but his tongue was a new feeling. It kinda tickled, at first, before feeling warm. Then Niles moved his whole mouth to it and began suckling. Her hands moved to gingerly place themselves in Nile's hair, egging him on to please her more. Part of her was nervous he'd reject this, but it seemed to work, as he vigorously toyed with her breasts. He continued grinding against her panties, and she could feel his full girth. Niles would be her first, so she had no metric to go off of, but he sure felt... Big...

She finally caught a break from his ministrations as he stood, towering over her. He could see his body in full now, though he was still wearing pants. But what stood out to her, it was covered in scars. Deep ones, too. She had her fair share, but they were much more faint. He had so many... How was he alive? It was clear that he could see her, too, as he once again smirked. “My my, I doubt you could get this stain out...” He was staring right at her panties, sure enough, the white garment was soaked a shade of gray. He looked back into her eyes. “See how powerful foreplay is?” He was right. He hadn’t even taken her yet and she reckoned that if she hadn’t gotten this reprieve, she may have came before he could even touch her... 

“You certainly know what you’re doin'...” She panted. “Sorry I couldn’t match up, just... Overwhelmed.”

“Nonsense, Mozume, I’m not expecting you to be perfect for your first time. You’re the one who came here and asked me to do this, it’s about you. I could care less.” Mozu didn’t know whether to feel happy or saddened at those words. “Besides... It helps that you’ve a beautiful figure.”

Mozu rolled her eyes. “B-Bet'cha say that to every girl you see like this...”

Niles feigned an expression of heartbreak. “Oh, Mozu... Don’t you understand? I do say this to every woman I share a bed with, men too. But that doesn’t mean it isn’t true every time.” She tilted her head. Was he lying? There’s still sarcasm in his voice, but Mozu decides to just trust him. She oddly smiles at him, and he smiles back... “Hmph, that was hardly necessary... Let’s get on with the show.”

Mozu watched as Niles knelt down, beginning to untie the lace of her panties. She was lying back at the edge of the bed, giving him perfect access... She could feel herself dripping as he exposed her. Then came a slow thumb, tracing from the bottom to the top, resting on her clit. The tease caused a moan to once again emerge from Mozu's lips. Fingers were familiar for her, but his differed slightly. They were larger, and certainly more adept. He also had easier access from his position. Yet with the potential to take his fingers further than Mozu's had ever gone, he continued to simply tease her entrance. She sat up slightly, and spread her legs with an impatient whine. 

Niles gazed up at her, and continued his meager offering. “Once again, you’re showing me what you want... Have you no manners? Were you raised in a barn?” Niles chuckled at his little joke. “Tell me.”

“Nnn, Niles... Please...” She got out, and was rewarded with his pointer finger prodding her entrance, but not penetrating. “D-damnit... Niles...”

“Beg.” He growled, placing a second finger, still gently rubbing her clit with his thumb.

“Touch me, Niles, gods...” Mozu yelped.

Her begging worked, as she felt the thief finally enter her. His two fingers began to pump a slow rhythm, stretching her walls. He’d already past the point she got to in her sessions, and was still going deeper... His other hand caressed her thigh. She laid back, shutting her eyes and doing nothing but feeling the new, slightly painful, sensation. 

Her eyes fluttered open as his fingers were removed from her. “H-huh? Why’d you-“ Her whining was cut off by something else probing her entrance. It was just as large as his fingers, but... Warmer... Wetter... She sat up to look. Niles stared her down with his single eye as he trailed his deft tongue across her cunt. The feeling was exceptional to the girl, who near-instinctively spread her legs even wider. His eyes told her what she really needed to do, though...

“Unnf- Please...” 

“There’s a good girl~...”

She nearly screamed as he obeyed, but stifled it. His tongue went deep, caressing her walls. She was taking his previous command to heart, moaning an abstract song for him to enjoy as he lapped away at her folds. The pleasure was unprecedented. Mozu hooked her legs around his head in a desperate attempt to claim more of it. She was so close to coming, and Niles must have sensed this. He pulled his tongue from her depths. But before Mozume could complain, he shifted to sucking on her clit, while once again inserting his fingers.

Mozu knew she’d be done for.

“H-hah! Ahn, yes... Gods, yes!”

Mozu mewled, and arched her back, experiencing her first orgasm brought on by someone else. Niles lapped up every drop, stoking her flame a little longer before it all fell down...

She was left panting, sprawled over the bed, reeling from the newness of it all. Niles licked his lips. “Quite a sweeter taste than most women...” He complimented. “You seem spent... if I knew you wouldn’t last I wouldn’t have gone all out... Greedy girl.”

Mozu looked to him again. “Nah, not spent, just... Real overwhelmed...” She wasn’t gonna leave without at least trying to take him. There could be no turning back, now.

“I ought to warn you... This next part will hurt, your song won’t be so pleasurous. But... With practice...” Niles stood over her again.

Again, Mozu wasn’t stupid. She had heard from older village women, and some around the army. “The first time always hurts.” They say. Mozu had been through a lot of painful first times at this point. Her first time with loss, her first time with killing another human being, her first time feeling useless. 

Something told Mozu that her first time with Niles wouldn’t compare to the pain of those moments. She nodded.

“You know what you’re getting into...” There was a certain gentleness in Niles's voice. “Well, I’ve never had a woman as vocal as you. That was delightful.” He frowned despite his compliment. Neither of them moved, as Mozu recovered.

“What’s the matter...?” She finally asked.

“Mozume... Do you really want your first time with me?” He bluntly asked.

Mozu cocked an eyebrow. The shift in his tone surprised her. “O' course I do... Why do you think I’m here?”

Niles looked away from her slightly. “I said earlier... You seem to have a hard time separating feelings from acts. Someone as cold as me... Don't you think you deserve someone who truly loves you?” 

Mozu eyed him. Thinking over his question. 

She had an entire family and community of people who loved her. 

They were gone.

She couldn’t save them.

Perhaps she could’ve, but she was scared to move in that tragedy.

She shook her head.

Niles seemed to read her mind, his smile returning. “If that’s the case, I can more than grant you what you’re seeking... Just don’t come crying to me afterwards.”

Mozu looked on as he finally removed his leggings, revealing his hard member. It was as large as she’d hypothesized, and her onlooking caused the outlaw's smirk to expand wider. He took hold of her hips, and for a moment she shut her eyes, expecting him to press into her. Instead, he slowly began to grind himself against her entrance. Her eyelids slowly opened, and Mozu reached up to hold onto his shoulders. “Nn... Niles...” She groaned.

“Shh...” He whispered, leaning even further down and stealing a kiss, it felt more loving than lustful. What was he doing...? Mozu was slightly confused, his attitude had certainly shifted, but why? He broke the kiss with a darker sounding chuckle. “You’re quite eager for this... I thought a doll like you would be more nervous...” She was definitely still wet for Niles, his movements against her were helping tremendously with that. “You like me.”

Mozu's expression became even more confused. “H-huh...?”

“I’m quite good at reading people... At least, I like to think so. Something tells me if anyone else offered this to you... You wouldn’t have taken them up.” 

Mozume thought about that briefly. What truly had led her here? Even after that favor, she despised how Niles carried himself. But his promise...

“I promised to make you feel good, and that means inside and out... Trust me, Mozume, I have so many ways of doing both~” He shifted, grunting into her ear as he lightly nibbled her neck. “Or maybe I’ve just gone soft for you, songbird... Maybe we should fix that, hm?” 

Mozu watched him take her wrists from his shoulders, and hold them above her head, effectively pinning her. He moved back, easing his manhood off her for a moment, before she could feel just the head against her sopping entrance. So much was racing through her mind, his accusations, the more loving side he attempted to show, his dirty talk, she barely even heard him when he asked if she was ready. When she finally processed the question, she nodded, bracing herself.

She could never truly prepare for the completely alien feeling, left nearly speechless as he pressed forth, pleasure underscored by dull pain. Her moan transformed into a whine. He watched him grit his teeth has he held himself into her, before briefly pulling himself out of her, only to push back in, further. Despite how much it hurt, there was a faint feeling that kept her from asking him to stop. She figured he was being rougher than most people would be on a girl's first time, and she liked that, couldn’t quite place why.

Niles delighted in bringing her to such emotion, his grin returned in full force. Taking her eyes off his was a challenge for Mozu, until he thrust particularly hard, and suddenly the pain became much sharper. She could barely feel his base against her cunt, had he pressed himself all the way...? It sure felt like it, she felt full, and she couldn’t help but mewl, shutting her eyes. They opened wide when she felt his mouth against hers, and felt him let go of her arms to grace her hips. 

When the kiss was broken, he laughed darkly. “Oh, you’re a natural... Having fun...?”

“Hhh..” She breathed out, nodding. The pain was numbing out again, and every so often his cock would twitch, bringing her an incredible feeling. 

“Well, I’m glad for that, you’re not screaming as much as I thought you might.” He chuckled. “Shed your worries and succumb to that feeling, you’re mine, now... And I suppose I’m yours, as well.”

Mozu's hands wrapped themselves around his shoulders, pulling him closer against her. Her fingers lazily traced a scar on his back, and she felt Niles tense up for a moment. Leaning back to look her in the eyes. They both panted heavily, Niles from excitement, Mozu from exertion. But she could see it... Their desires were aligned. Far from love, still, but a short term way to heal. Niles was what she deserved: a demon who’d use her to heal, who she could use as well. His story was a lot longer than hers, written subtly in the scars he bared. Hers had only just begun, written in the language of her body.

Her expression changed, no longer willing to hide, to a pleasured grin. Niles returned a devilish smirk of his own in understanding...

He sped up, and soon the room became loud with Mozu's moans and Niles's increasingly feral groans. Through the pain and tiredness, she bucked her hips in time with his thrusts, and soon the pain numbed out. All that was left was a pleasure, so close to release... 

She buried her face in his neck, to stifle the loud shout of his name, she could hear him chuckle as his own thrusts intensified. She could barely feel him pull out of her, and opt to coat her thighs with his seed. They both panted, Mozu stared into his eyes, suddenly feeling as if she could do this forever or fall asleep on the spot. 

Niles shifted first, to lay beside her. He clearly wasn’t nearly as spent as she was, but he had definitely enjoyed himself. “So... Was it all it was cracked up to be?”

Mozume nodded. “So much different from how I’d... fantasized... But so good...” She breathed. 

“I’m glad, songbird.” He said, the nickname had an alright ring to it. “You weren’t so hard to break in, I guess you are as tough as you say...”

“Mm...” Mozu groaned. The pleasure had begun to ware, she felt very sore, mostly her legs, but still very content. She sat up, looking away from Niles. She noticed the night sky from the window, once again tracing all the steps that led her here. She... frowned suddenly. 

Mozu stood, reaching for her clothes, to get dressed and return to her room. She felt his hand grasp hers, gently, but enough to spin her around to face him. 

“You’re really gonna leave without even a goodbye?” He asked slyly. “It’s nearing winter, and those lower floor rooms I hear are using second rate sheets...” Through the sarcasm, he was clearly asking for her to stay the night. 

She looked toward the door. Mozu froze, she felt unwelcome to stay, but at the same time... The big empty room, did she perhaps deserve this? To take the momentary pleasure and leave? Use and be used, not even to be held? Did she-

“Mozu, relax.” Niles cut her thoughts in two with his blunt words. “I don’t mind, if I’d minded I would’ve just left you at the door.” 

She nodded, words kind of escaping her, it seemed her lust infused confidence had its limits... “Yeah, alright...” She murmured.

After quickly cleaning up some of the mess they’d made, Mozu climbed under the sheets, practically falling asleep on the spot. Before she did, though, she could feel Niles's warm back against her own. She smiled. Having someone was... a nice feeling for her soul. Still very, very far from love. But this was what she needed, something to fill that hole. The only thing she wondered was if she was filling his somehow...

~

The morning light through the window welcomed her into another day, just like any other, be it in her hometown or with the army. As her eyes fluttered open, Mozume nearly screamed, feeling something warm against her back, someone else?

Then she remembered the previous night.

Her feelings, the pain, the pleasure, using and being used... It was all such a rush that she almost totally forgot it.

She blocked the thoughts of memory out with another: the observation that Niles didn’t snore. She kinda thought he would... Looks could be deceiving.

She was still a bit sore, but not nearly as sore as when she’d stood to leave after the fact. Mozu sighed deep, and quietly lifted the sheets to get dressed and leave. Before she could even get one foot on the floor, his hand grasped hers again, startling her a bit. 

“Hey.” Niles greeted, sounding kinda groggy, he didn’t face her at first, just laying there, but he looked over his shoulder at her with a strange smile. “You can knock anytime, don’t forget~”

Mozume wordlessly nodded. 

Niles seemed to go back to sleep, and Mozu got dressed for the day's morning training. 

She knew not if she’d knock again tonight, but the future... This was definitely going to be a blooming partnership...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this being the only Mozu/Niles on this site. I’ve always seen this ship better as “friends with benefits except everyone can tell they’re totally more than friends.” So I hoped to show that here. 
> 
> I might make more chapters later, not sure.


End file.
